How You Remind Me
by havenlystarrs
Summary: Life gets complicated for Kurt at age 13 as he deals with life's curves.


Chapter 1

How did life get so complicated? When did my childhood end? I had to laugh; it all started and ended with Lucy. Lucy Evans is my best friend since like forever. But that's all about to change. I glanced around my room, trying to get enough courage to go and speak to my dad.

My dad is my hero, my whole world. He's my only parent, mom passed away 5 years ago from cancer. She would have supported me in this complication but I hope my dad does as well and doesn't kick me out.

I wiped a tear from my face as I slowly stood up to talk to my dad. This is a conversation I wish I could avoid but I need to face the facts. Lucy was pregnant with my baby.

I slowly climbed up the stairs, trying to go delay the enable but before I knew it I was opening the basement door. "Dad?" I called out.

"In the living room, Buddy." He answered.

I walked slowly through the kitchen and into the living room. My dad was sitting on a recliner flipping channels. He glanced up at me and turned back to the television but quickly looked back at me. He grabbed the remote and turned off the television.

"Son, I need to know what's wrong so I can help you?" he said to me. "Have a seat, son."

I slowly walked over to the sofa and sat down. I grabbed a cushion and held it to my stomach. "I-I" I choked. I tried to breathe in and out slowly. This is so hard. Dad just looks at me, gives me time to say what's wrong.

"Dad, uh, I'm gay." I finally whispered.

"I know, son. Your mom and I knew that since you were 3 years old. But that doesn't mean anything. You love who you love. You are still my son." Dad tries to hug me but I stop him. He looks at me in shock. I had never pushed him away from giving me a hug.

"Dad, that's not all." I said quietly. "I—We weren't sure if I was gay and we decided," I take a deep breath and said,"tohavesex."

"What? I think I misunderstood what you said because it sounded a lot like you had sex. I can't imagine why my 13 year old son would say something like that. Say it again and slowly." Dad said

"I had s-sex, Dad." I whispered.

"You are 13 years old! You shouldn't be thinking about sex!" Dad yelled at me. He's never yelled at me before. I whimpered. If he's yelling for sex, he'll kill me for getting Lucy pregnant.

Dad stops yelling and walks away. I know I'm in so much trouble because he only does that to avoid hitting something. I just sit there, trying to figure out what to do. I know what I want but how can I do this?

Dad comes back and sits down next to me. "I don't know where to start, Kurt. I thought I would be having this conversation before you started high school, son. Were you safe?" He says quietly.

"N-No."

"No? What do you mean, no, son? There are a lot of diseases out there that can be easily cured but there are some that you can have the rest of your life or even kill you." He looks at me and says, "I thought you were smarter than this, Kurt." He pulls me to him and hugs me. "I can't lose you, son."

I hug my dad tightly and put my head on his shoulder. "I'm taking you to the doctor to be checked and I want to know who you had sex with, Kurt."

I pull away from him and I look down. "We already went to the free clinic, Dad. We found out some stuff."

"What kind of stuff? Are you sick? Did this boy give you something?"

"What? What boy?" I asked confused.

"Kurt! The boy you had sex with!"

"Huh? Boys can have sex? How?" I asked. I'm so confused. How do boys have sex? How is that possible? Where do things go?

.

"I'm going to ask questions and all I want from you is a nod or a shake, Kurt. Got it?"

I quickly nod my head.

"Did you have sex?" I nod my head.

"Was it a guy?" I shake my head from side to side.

"Was it a girl?" I nod my head.

"Are you sick?" I shake my head

Dad stares at me and I fidget. I think he's getting the idea now. I can see it in his face as he start to get worried.

"Is she p-pregnant?" I slowly nod my head as tears fill my eyes. Dad hugs me tight as I start to cry. "It'll be alright, son." He rocks me side to side and as he comforts me. He still hasn't heard the worst news.

"Dad, its L-Lucy, Dad. S-She's having m-my b-baby a-and s-she d-doesn't w-w-want i-it b-b-b-ut I-I d-d-o." I say as I cry into his shoulder.

"Lucy? As in Lucy Fabray Evans?" I nod my head.

"We'll do everything we can to make sure the baby stays with us, Kurt. I promise you, son." Dad says to me. My dad is the best. He's never broken a promise to me and he's simply my hero.


End file.
